Deep cracks in my heart
by Raawr199
Summary: Set after'on my way'. Quinn is in hospital and has amnesia. Rachel finally starts to realise her true feelings for Quin, but will Quinn ever be able to remember her? And if she does will she feel the same? A Faberry fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know that there are loads of thes fics set after 'on my way', but i hope that mine is kind of original :) Please review if you like it because that will make me update so much faster, anyway hope you like it. **

Quinn looked at Rachel's words on the screen 'WHERE ARE YOU?' she leant over and quickly tapped out a reply, 'ON MY WAY'. She would be there, she had to be there. As she hit the send button she heard the loud honking of a car's horn and the screech of tyres. She looked up and saw the truck. It was about to collide with her, but it was too late there was nothing either of them could do to stop it.

Quinn tried to fight the blackness that was engulfing her; she had to get to that wedding. She didn't know why it mattered to her so much, she didn't care, all she knew was that she had to be there, for Rachel. That was her last thought before she finally gave in and let the blackness swallow her up.

* * *

><p>Quinn could hear voices but everything was muffled, as though she was underwater. They sounded worried, and from the little she could hear it sounded as though they were talking about her. She tried to open her eyes but they seemed welded shut. She tried to reach out to them, tell them she was here, she was ok, but she couldn't move her arms either, they were too heavy. All she wanted to do was to get out of this darkness, swim to the top of the black sea that was surrounding her. But she was trapped, it was too strong and her limbs were too heavy.<p>

Quinn wondered where she was, she tried to think back and remember how she had got here. Quinn couldn't remember she just knew that she had to be somewhere, she had to wake up. She finally managed to force her eyelids open, and took in the sparsely decorated white room, filled with cards and flowers, someone was sitting beside her bed. She didn't have time to see their face before her eyelids started to close again. Meaningless images flashed through her mind as she drifted back off to sleep: a pretty brunette with gorgeous deep brown eyes, a truck, a baby that looked remarkably like Quinn, a red WMHS uniform...

As Quinn slept she dreamt, first of the adorable brunette, and then of some sort of car crash. She was in a hurry, she had to be somewhere urgently, but she didn't know where. Suddenly a red truck came hurtling towards her, and... She awoke with a start. Quinn wondered if that was how she had ended up lying here unable to move in what she now realised was a hospital bed. It seemed to make sense, but why couldn't she remember anything else? And who was the brunette that she kept seeing?

* * *

><p>For the past four and a half days Rachel had sat here as visitors came and went; only going home when her Dads made her. She had watched Quinn lying there surrounded by medical equipment, her face and body covered with bandages and tubes protruding from her nose and arms. She couldn't bear to see Quinn like this, but she couldn't bear to stay away either. And for four days nothing had changed, but today Rachel had seen her eyelids flutter open to reveal those beautiful hazel eyes. It was only for a second, but that had been enough. Enough to give her hope that slowly started to fill her body and soothe the deep cracks in her heart.<p>

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but i promise that the next chapter will be longer so please read on :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn had been awake for two days now, two long and tiring days trapped in this broken body. It was strange that she was so tired since she couldn't actually move, but Quinn guessed it must be whatever drugs they were feeding her through all these tubes. And trying to remember, that tired and frustrated her the most.

Quinn had only met one visitor these past few days and that was her mother. The moment she heard the worried "Quinnie" she started to remember. She remembered her childhood, her perfect sister, her mother and her father. Quinn wondered why no one else visited, maybe they didn't care. But the flowers and cards that filled the room proved that wasn't true.

In-between sobs her mother had managed to explain what had happened in the accident to her, but there were still so many things that Quinn didn't remember. She still had dreams she couldn't understand, and meaningless images would still flash through her mind.

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Quinn woke up from her coma, and she hadn't even been allowed to see her yet. None of them had. The doctors said that she wasn't strong enough, she wasn't ready. What did that even mean? They had been allowed to visit when she was in a coma, so why not now? Quinn would want to see her friends; she would want to see how much everyone cared about her. Rachel couldn't understand it; <em>there must be something they're not telling us <em>he thought.

Rachel had gone to the hospital both days, and left flowers with one of the nurses, at least that way Quinn would know she hadn't been forgotten. She was fed up of it though, she wanted to see Quinn, she needed to tell her how sorry she was. Today she was going to see her whether they liked it or not.

Rachel sat in the chair beside a sleeping Quinn. She had begged and begged to be let in her and finally Quinn's mum, Judy, had agreed saying that it might help. Help what? Rachel had wondered. The doctor had been reluctant at first, but not wanting to upset Judy he had also agreed. Rachel wasn't allowed to stay long, but it was better than nothing.

* * *

><p>Quinn opened her eyes and saw that someone was sitting beside the bed. She blinked and cleared her vision expecting to see the familiar sight of her mother, but instead she saw a small brunette gazing intently at her. She took in a sharp intake of breath that hurt her sore and battered lungs, as she realised that it was the brunette she had dreamt of.<p>

"Who are you?" she croaked

The girl looked at her quizzically "Quinn it's me," she replied "Rachel". She said it as though it was obvious, but Quinn still had no idea who she was. The girl was beginning to look worried now, she bit her lip and tentatively asked "are you ok?"

Quinn wanted to scream at her, tell that she must be mistaken they didn't know each other. But the girl knew her name. Quinn mulled it over, maybe she's some sort of stalker she thought. The girl was looking increasingly worried and tears were starting to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Quinn?" she whispered trying unsuccessfully to hold back tears "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Before Quinn could reply the doctor entered and told the brunette she had to leave, she rose out of the chair and slowly walked out of the room, pausing to place a bouquet of flowers on the already cluttered nightstand. The girl took one last look at Quinn with those deep brown eyes and then left the room, leaving Quinn staring after her utterly confused.

* * *

><p>Rachel's eyes started to brim over, and hot tears streamed down her cheeks as she left the room. Judy pulled her into a tight hug, and she couldn't hold it in any longer. What was Quinn doing? Could she really not remember? She stood there sobbing into the woman's chest as life in the hospital carried on around them. Eventually Judy suggested that she drive Rachel home, Rachel looked up her eyes glistening with tears and nodded silently.<p>

As soon as she got home Rachel ran straight upstairs to her room, not trusting herself to talk to anyone. She sat on her bed thinking over what Judy had told her on the way home. Quinn had amnesia. This news threatened to tear Rachel's already battered heart in two, but somehow she managed to hold herself together long enough to start to formulate a plan. She thought back to a film she had recently watched where someone had amnesia; they had got her to remember by showing her things that were important to her. What is important to Quinn? Rachel asked herself. First she thought of glee club and then cheerios, seeing as she had just been allowed to join again, but they didn't seem important enough. Then it came to her, _Beth._ Of course Quinn's daughter was important to her.

Rachel rushed over to pucks house, she rang the bell and stood on the doorstep waiting nervously.

"What's up my hot little Jew?" Puck asked throwing the door open

"can I come in?"

"sure" he said stepping aside to let her past, "what's up?"

"It's Quinn" Rachel said her voice starting to shake a little "she has-she has a-amnesia"

"What?"

"Amnesia Noah - its where..."

"I know what it is Rachel" he replied cutting her off

"Ok good because I need your help"

"Wan't a drink?" he asked opening the fridge

"No thanks i'm good"

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Well I know this might sound stupid - but I saw this film about someone who had amnesia and they got her to remember by showing her things that were important to her." She looked down at the floor avpooiding his eyes "I thought that if she saw Beth maybe - maybe she would remember. So what do you think?"

Puck looked at her for a second, "It's worth a try"

Rachel squeeled and pulled him into a tight hug.

** A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, review if you did. :) The next chapter will probably be up on saturday at the latest :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Puck stood outside Quinn's Hospital room cradling a sleeping Beth, Rachel was stood next to him looking anxiously towards the door. "Ready?" Puck asked, Rachel nodded and they walked in quietly.

Quinn looked up as they entered and puck saw that the bruising on her face was already starting to go down. She was starting to look like the old Quinn again; however there didn't seem to be any recognition in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Hi Quinn" he said softly "do you remember me?" She didn't answer but the look of confusion and hopelessness on her face was enough to answer his question. He sat down next to the bed and was lost in thoughts of everything that had happened between them, until Beth starting to squirm in his arms brought him back to reality ad reminded him of why he was there.

"This is your daughter," he said showing her to Quinn "her names Beth." Beth reached out her arm and clasped her tiny fingers round Quinn's. Quinn's honey coloured eyes filled with tears as she looked into their smaller copies. Puck silently handed Beth to her, although he still wasn't sure whether Quinn remembered.

* * *

><p>Rachel watched silently from the corner of the room, hoping beyond hope that this would work. She watched Quinn's eyes fill with tears as she looked at Beth and she had to suppress the urge to run and comfort the blonde. That wouldn't help anything. Quinn was now hugging Beth to her as she still wasn't strong enough to sit up or hold her properly. Rachel wondered if that was a good sign, did that mean she remembered? Or was it just that she had been told about her amnesia? Suddenly Beth started to wail and Puck took her from Quinn's arms and bounced her on his knee trying unsuccessfully to stop her. "I'm going to take her outside" he said.<p>

The two girls followed him with their eyes as he left the room. Rachel walked over to the blonde, and tentatively took her hand in hers as tears started to roll down her pale cheeks. Rachel was glad to see that the blonde didn't try to pull away.

After a few minutes of silently sitting there Quinn looked up at Rachel and in a barely audible whisper said "I remember." Rachel grinned and was just about to give the blonde one of her crushing hugs when she remembered her broken and bruised body, so instead she just sat there grinning like a total idiot.

* * *

><p>Quinn lay in bed thinking over everything that had happened that day. She thought of Beth, her <em>daughter<em> and how the moment she had looked into those tiny replicas of her own eyes everything had come flooding back to her. Well not everything, but lots of things and now that she could remember the important things she was sure everything would fall into place.

She thought of Rachel grinning at her with tears rolling down her cheeks when she said those two words, "I remember". She thought of how the brunettes eyes had lit up when she said it and puck stood in the doorway watching, a cheeky grin on his face. She thought of how soft Rachel's lips had felt, brushing against her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this is so short but I am really busy at the moment and I wanted to give you something as I might not be able to write for a while.  
>Thenks for all the story alerts etc. it's great to know that people are actually reading my story :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! My media coursework deadline was today, so I have had no time lately. Anyway hope you like it, and I will try to update weekly from now on.**

Quinn sighed, 'I'm never going to get out of here' she thought to herself looking round at the walls of her whitewashed prison. As if they could read her thoughts Rachel, Puck, Brittany and Santana came bursting through the door and began to sing...

_Some things in life are bad  
>They can really make you mad<br>Other things just make you swear and curse.  
>When you're chewing on life's gristle<br>Don't grumble, give a whistle  
>And this'll help things turn out for the best...<em>

_And...always look on the bright side of life...  
>Always look on the light side of life... <em>

_If life seems jolly rotten  
>There's something you've forgotten<br>And that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing.  
>When you're feeling in the dumps<br>Don't be silly chumps  
>Just purse your lips and whistle - that's the thing.<em>

_And...always look on the bright side of life...  
>Always look on the light side of life... <em>

_For life is quite absurd  
>And death's the final word<br>You must always face the curtain with a bow.  
>Forget about your sin - give the audience a grin<br>Enjoy it - it's your last chance anyhow._

_So always look on the bright side of death  
>Just before you draw your terminal breath <em>

_Life's a piece of shit  
>When you look at it<br>Life's a laugh and death's a joke, it's true.  
>You'll see it's all a show<br>Keep 'em laughing as you go  
>Just remember that the last laugh is on you.<em>

_And always look on the bright side of life...  
>Always look on the right side of life...<br>(Come on guys, cheer up!)  
>Always look on the bright side of life...<br>Always look on the bright side of life...  
>(Worse things happen at sea, you know.)<br>Always look on the bright side of life...  
>(I mean - what have you got to lose?)<br>Always look on the right side of life..._

"Thanks guys" Quinn giggled "but please don't sing that song ever again..."

"Hey!" Puck said pretending to be hurt "I thought we were good!"

"Sorry it's just us but well..." Rachel started

"Don't worry about it"

"I got you this" Brittany said skipping over to the bed and handing Quinn a teddy bear "He can keep you company"

"Thanks Britt" Quinn said, her eyes starting to well up at the small gesture.

The four glee kids sat chatting and filling Quinn in on general school gossip for a while, but eventually everyone had to go and only Rachel was left. "I brought you a few magazines to read, I didn't know which ones you liked so..." Rachel said placing a massive pile on the nightstand

"Thanks" Quinn said "It'll be nice to have something to read while I'm stuck here"

"Have you remembered anything else?" Rachel asked

"Not really" Quinn sighed "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Before the accident I was on my way somewhere – somewhere important. Where was it?" Quinn asked tentatively "I have a feeling that it was something to do with you, but I can't remember what it was..."

Rachel took a deep breath before replying quietly "You were on your way to my...my wedding"

Quinn's mouth formed a round 'o' and she wondered if Rachel would mind her asking another question that was now niggling at her mind; "If you're married then why aren't you wearing a ring?" she blurted out before she could stop herself.

Rachel was a little taken back by this question; she guessed she had just been hoping that Quinn wouldn't remember about her and Finn. She bit her lip, "well me and Finn..."

"Hang on a second" Quinn cut in "Who's Finn?"

"My...boyfriend"

"So you're not getting married then?"

"No" Rachel replied "well maybe some time way in the future, but we realised that we're too young, and I'm going to new York and..." Rachel didn't know what to say next, they had missed their slot because she had wanted to wait for Quinn, and then her and Finn had got in an argument. She didn't want Quinn to feel like she blamed her, she should thank her really; her and Finn being married would never have worked.

"Do I know him?" Quinn ask

"Yes" Rachel replied cautiously "he's in glee club". Quinn nodded and seemed to be deep in thought, the two girls sat in silence for a while, before Rachel eventually said "I should go" and started to get up to leave.

"No!" Quinn said "don't leave yet. Tell me more about Finn and glee club. Do you have a photo?"

Rachel looked around confused, forgetting where she was. "Hello, sleepyhead" Quinn's voice chirped. Rachel remembered why she was here now, her and Quinn had stayed up for hours chatting and laughing, and Rachel must have fallen asleep here.

"Hey" she smiled "what time is it?"

"11.30" Quinn replied

"11.30?" Rachel exclaimed "I was meant to be at school two and a half hours ago!" she quickly started collecting up her stuff and patting down her hair

"There's no point going in now" Quinn replied

Rachel thought about it, she had never skipped a day of school in her life, but spending the day with Quinn was tempting... "Okay" she nodded settling back into the chair

"Cool" Quinn said "hey, guess what. The doctors said I'm getting out next week!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I haven't written for ages but it is exam time so all of my time is basically taken up with revision. That is why this is so short as well so sorry for that as well :) It is half term next week though so hopefully I will get some time to write then. Hope you like it, tell me what you think :)**

Rachel walked down the now familiar hallway to Quinn's room, hopefully for the last time. Quinn was getting out tomorrow, and although Judy was taking her home Rachel was planning on visiting as soon as she could.

"Hey" Quinn called as Rachel walked into the room "Guess what I've got!" Quinn pulled out the funny girl DVD that she had been given and waved it at Rachel, "Want to watch?"

"Sure" Rachel said taking the DVD and putting it in the DVD player. Quinn patted the bed and Rachel lay down beside her. Quinn watched Rachel as she sang along with the movie, thinking about how sweet the girl looked doing that. Rachel could feel Quinn watching her, she glanced over and Quinn quickly turned back to the TV screen. Quinn was tired and eventually drifted off while watching the film; she had never really liked it much anyway.

Quinn awoke to find Rachel who was still lying next to her on the bed watching her intently. Her eyes met the brunettes, she grinned at her, "hey" she said sleepily.

"Look who's finally awake" Rachel said, a little embarrassed that Quinn had caught her watching her. She wondered how long Quinn had been awake for, hoping it was only a few moments. The two girls lay still on the bed wrapped up in their thoughts, looking into the others eyes. Quinn's head moved towards Rachel, their lips almost meeting. They heard a slight cough from the doorway, and both girls leapt out of their skin. Rachel quickly moved away from Quinn, sending herself tumbling off the bed and landing in a heap on the floor.

"I had better go" Rachel said as she got up and brushed herself off. She walked past Puck trying to hide her red cheeks; he winked at her making her cheeks burn an even brighter shade of crimson. "Bye" she mumbled, waving half-heartedly.


End file.
